Users are increasingly relying upon web-based resources for conducting business and personal communications including online meetings, screen-sharing, video chats, messaging, and otherwise communicating via the Internet. Some web-based communications may involve exchange of video and/or audio streams, e.g., media streams, and/or other embedded content elements via a browser or other web enabled application. Generally, users want to be informed regarding the authenticity of content to verify assertions that the content actually originates from a particular source and/or to make sure interaction with the content is safe. Although existing techniques may establish trust information regarding a web page, domain, or document as a whole, trust information may not be available or readily accessible for media streams and other content elements contained within the page. Accordingly, although existing techniques may provide an indication of trust for an entire page or domain, it can be difficult or impossible for users to get information regarding the authenticity of individual elements that are embedded within rendered content.